publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Johns Hopkins University Security Department (District of Columbia)
Johns Hopkins University Campus Safety and Security provides law enforcement services to the university around the clock. All of the campus special police officers are commissioned by the state of Maryland; they have full police powers on all Johns Hopkins University property in the state. These officers patrol on- and off-campus facilities and university activities on foot, on bicycles and in conspicuously marked security vehicles. Plainclothes officers and investigators are also on staff. All these dedicated officers, our support staff and our proactive anti-crime, safety awareness and escort programs are focused on preserving an environment where you can study, live and work safely. Throughout the year, Campus Safety and Security provides safety awareness training to the members of the undergraduate freshman class, and to new graduate and international students, residential and student advisors and all new university employees. The Johns Hopkins University Campus Safety and Security, under the direction of Executive Director Edmund G. Skrodzki, has 61 full-time and 4 part-time Special Police Officers commissioned by the State with full arrest powers on all University property throughout the State of Maryland. The campus police officers are highly trained professionals, most having graduated from accredited law enforcement academies. They do not carry firearms. They receive on-campus training that include: * cultural diversity * sexual harassment * hate crimes * AED/first aid * community policing * crime prevention. Security officers from AlliedBarton augment the commissioned officers by patrolling on and off campus on foot, bicycles, Segways, club cars and in marked security vehicles. They are also assigned at the main entrances at the student housing facilities. Off-duty Baltimore City Police Officers are deployed on Charles Street/Charles Village and University Parkway areas. Part-time employees from the surrounding communities as well as students serve as security escort van drivers, escort dispatchers, and quad monitors bringing the total number of security officers and supporting staff to well over 200. All members of the department, regardless of job title or position, are held to the same high standard of professional conduct. The Homewood Communication Center, which is operational 24 hours a day, utilizes a number of technologies to decrease response times to calls for service and increase the effectiveness of the campus security personnel. These technologies include: * Emergency Blue Light Telephones * Smart CCTV * Direct Dial Campus Emergency Telephone Numbers (6-7777 or 911) * Radio Communications There are 98 campus emergency blue light telephones conspicuously located on or adjacent to campus for immediate campus police officer response. You are encouraged to become familiar with all the locations of the emergency telephones and use them when you have a concern for your safety or in the event of an emergency. A simple press of the button will sound an alarm, activate a flashing blue light, identify your location, and provide a direct link with the communication center. In the areas where there are brick pathways, look for the light poles that have blue globes on top. Emergency telephone locations are depicted on the following site Blue Light Locations. You may also contact security for the locations of the telephones. The deployment of 154 Smart CCTV cameras on and off the campus allows Campus Safety and Security to monitor areas of the campus community that have been subject to criminal activity and general safety issues. The cameras have software capabilities that allow them to monitor the actions of people, vehicles and objects. Monitored behavior and actions alert the security systems specialists in the Communication Center who then dispatch campus security resources. Campus security and local emergency services including Baltimore City Police, Fire or Ambulance can be summoned through Homewood's Communication Center from any campus phone by dialing 6-7777. The 6-7777 number is widely published in campus and University brochures. The universal 911 number may also be used to reach Homewood's Communication Center from any on-campus phone. Campus Safety and Security provides operational supervision over the university's student managed Hopkins Emergency Response Organization (HERO). HERO is comprised of student volunteers that are EMT and/or first responder certified and qualified to provide various emergency treatment to students in need of immediate medical assistance. They work in conjunction with the Baltimore Fire Department to bring you these emergency services. They also welcome additional volunteers. Crime reporting and security bulletins are published in keeping with the Jeanne Clery Disclosure of Campus Security Policy and Campus Crime Statistics Act. Campus Safety and Security Investigative Support Services staffed by Lieutenant Steve Ossmus and Investigator Dennis Rosemary, is available to assist students with special matters or other sensitive areas of concern. Each day Campus Safety and Security disseminates details of any crime activity affecting the university community on and off campus. Embracing a community based philosophy, Campus Safety and Security strives to prevent crime, provide assistance to victim(s), and investigate reported incidents in cooperation with other campus authorities and city, state, and federal law enforcement agencies. It functions in concert with other service oriented offices to ensure a safe and secure environment in which students, faculty, and staff may enjoy rewarding academic and social experiences. To this end, Campus Safety and Security works in partnership with students, faculty, staff and the community. A close working relationship exists between Campus Safety and Security and the Dean of Student Life, Directors of Residential Life, Housing, Counseling and Student Development, and Multicultural Student Affairs. Contact Information 3400 North Charles Street Baltimore MD 21218 Phone: (410) 516-4600 External links *Johns Hopkins University Campus Safety and Security webpage